Instable
by manga-13
Summary: Il n'a jamais pensé avoir un problème quelconque. Pour lui, il aurait même pu penser qu'il était quelqu'un de tout à fait normal. Mais au fond, au fond de lui, il était sur du contraire. Quand on collectionne les conquêtes d'un soir, on n'est pas quelqu'un de normal, on ne peut pas dire que l'on mène une vie tout à fait banale.


**Explications :**

Coucou ! Oui bon, d'accord je sais, ça fait trèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai plus rien écrit, que mes deux autres histoires sont encore en suspension ( POISON et N'OUBLIE PAS NOS CORPS) mais comment dire... il me manque un peu beaucoup d'inspirations pour ces deux histoires. Non ne vous inquiétés pas je ne les abandonne pas ! Oh nooooon ! Mais il faut attendre que mon inspiration revienne, je préfère l'attendre sagement, plutôt que devoir bacler mes histoires, franchement vous aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, passons plutôt à ce petit OS ! Je vous avez dit que j'allais faire une sorte de "série" sur la famille Weasley ? Et bien après Percy ( CE QUE JE SUIS) je vous propose ce petit OS (qui est assez court il est vrai) sur un autre personnage de cette famille vraiment mythique !

* * *

Charlie n'a jamais pensé avoir un problème quelconque.

Pour lui, il aurait même pu penser qu'il était quelqu'un de tout à fait normal. Mais au fond, au fond de lui, il était sur du contraire.

Quand on collectionne les conquêtes d'un soir, on n'est pas quelqu'un de normal, on ne peut pas dire que l'on mène une vie tout à fait banale.

Parce que Charlie n'était pas quelqu'un de normal, de banal. Non, Charlie n'était vraiment pas ce genre de personne, au contraire.

Souvent, il se posait des questions, beaucoup trop pour lui, mais il s'en posait. Il se demandait souvent s'il n'avait pas un problème, un problème pour agir de cette manière. Pour ne pas savoir garder une femme dans son lit, dans sa vie plus d'un soir, plus d'une nuit. Il sait que son caractère n'aide pas à cela, il sait qu'il est trop bourru, trop sauvage, trop taciturne pour cela. Sûrement un peu trop machiste aussi, même si le mot viril lui correspond mieux. Même s'il se posait souvent ces questions, pour lui, il ne changerait pour rien au monde cette vie là, parce que finalement, il l'aime bien.

Il aime se réveiller chaque matin avec une nouvelle femme dans son lit, il aime se dire qu'il peut les virer à n'importe quel moment de sa vie, de la journée, et que chacune va vouloir rester un peu plus longtemps que toutes les autres. Il aime sentir le pouvoir qu'il a sur elles, il aime se dire qu'il les domine. Parce que c'est ça qu'il est, Charlie est dominateur. Il aime choisir sa future conquête, il aime mener le jeu, tenir les rênes, il aime dominer. Il aime le jeu, il aime son mode de vie, il aime être seul.

Parce qu'il est quelqu'un de spécial, parce qu'il est lui, parce qu'il est instable.

Oui finalement, on peut dire que Charlie est instable.

Instable parce que sa vie n'est jamais la même d'un jour à l'autre, parce qu'il ne garde jamais la même femme à ses côtés, parce qu'il ne côtoie jamais les mêmes personnes. Parce que Charlie est Charlie, et que personne, ni même sa famille n'a jamais réussi à le changer. Il aime sa vie, parce qu'il sait finalement qu'il ne pourrait pas se comporter comme le reste des gens.

Il ne pourrait pas se lever tous les matins, aller sur son lieu de travail, et rester toute la journée, assis derrière un bureau, à remplir de la paperasse comme Percy. Il sait qu'il ne voudra jamais ouvrir une boutique de Farce & Attrapes comme Georges et Fred, parce qu'il est quelqu'un de trop bourru, et qu'il n'a pas autant de bonne humeur que ces deux là réuni. Il ne peut pas se contenter d'une seule femme comme Bill, même si cette seule femme en question est une Vélane. Une femme reste une femme pour lui.

Charlie n'est pas comme ça, et ne ressemblera jamais à ses autres frères et sœur. Il le sait bien, c'est pour cela qu'il ne peut pas rester avec eux, qu'il n'est pas resté en Angleterre. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner, de partir, de découvrir d'autres horizons.

Parce que Charlie ne tient pas en place, parce qu'il est instable.

Instable tout court, instable pour tout.

Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'il apprécie autant la Roumanie.

Qu'il apprécie autant son métier, qu'il apprécie autant les dragons. Parce que ces animaux ne lui demanderont jamais pourquoi il ne parle pas avec les autres humains, pourquoi il n'a pas de femelle à lui à ses côtés, pourquoi il porte des tatouages, pourquoi il porte des cicatrices, pourquoi. Pourquoi et encore pourquoi.

Il sait que les dragons ne lui poseront jamais toutes ces innombrables questions. Alors que sa famille le lui a déjà demandé, posé.

Au fond, il sait qu'il fuit, qu'il fuit ce qu'il ne peut pas affronter, ce qu'il n'arrive pas à affronter.

Il sait que s'il n'arrive pas à comprendre les femmes, c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais cherché à les comprendre. Il n'a jamais cherché à faire d'efforts, il n'a jamais cherché à apprendre à les connaître, à découvrir qui elles étaient, ce qu'elles faisaient dans la vie, ou même si certaines n'étaient pas déjà mariées.

Non, il n'a jamais voulu savoir, parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait.

Parce qu'il sait qu'il est égoiste, qu'il sait ce qu'il veut, et que pour cela il fera tout ce qu'il faut. Il sait déjà que sa route est déjà toute tracée, et qu'aucune femme ne pourra le comprendre. Aucune femme ne pourrait accepter de vivre en Roumanie, de vivre avec un homme qui s'occupe de dragons, de vivre avec un machiste, de vivre avec un homme solitaire et dominateur. Aucune femme ne pourrait vivre sans tendresse, sans mots doux, sans amour. Et Charlie sait qu'il n'est pas fait pour ça, qu'il ne pourra jamais répondre à toutes ces attentes, qu'il n'est pas fait pour ça tout simplement une nouvelle fois.

Parce qu'il sait qu'il est quelqu'un d'instable. Instable instable.

Il sait que si les femmes viennent le voir seulement pour un soir, c'est pour avoir du sexe. Du sexe pur et dur, le sexe que l'on imagine sauvage, le sexe qui appelle à la luxure. Parce que peut-être qu'une personne instable est plus excitante.

Voilà ce que Charlie était capable de leur apporter, il aimait ce sexe là, et pour un soir, il avait toutes les femmes à ses pieds. Mariées, veuves, jeunes, vieilles. Toutes. Il choisissait, il menait le jeu.

Il était comme ça, et il aimait ça, alors pourquoi changer ? Pourquoi essayer de s'adapter au monde ? Pourquoi justement, le monde ne s'adapterait-il pas à lui ? A Charlie ?

Finalement, il savait qu'il était seul face au reste du monde, mais il s'en fichait. Parce qu'il vivait enfin comme il le voulait, il vivait à sa manière, sans regret, sans embêter qui que se soit. Parce qu'au fond, personne ne peut suivre le même rythme qu'une personne instable, non décidément personne.

Parce que Charlie Wesaley était une personne instable.

* * *

Alooors, avez vous un petit avis à donner sur ce court OS ? Je suppose que oui quand même alors hop hop on ne repart pas s'en déposer son avis !


End file.
